Learning to fall
by rayne.love
Summary: how would you like it if your father blamed you for the death of your mother, how would you like it if you had to hide the bruises and put a fake smile on just to get through the day.. you wouldn't like it at all...


**i am backk :D i am here with a story that i have wrote based on a story i watch/read on youtube called 'You found me', and i was reallllyyyy! inspired by it.  
so i thought, whattheheck, how about i write a story based on it.**

**so the chapters are randomly named, my dads help there, ill try and get a new chapter up soonish, hopefully another either this sunday, or monday.  
**

**i had an amazing day today, i hang out with a bunch of friends at i've have hang out 'properly' with. and it was awesome! i never knew 4 people could go so crazy! x]**

**and and if erin or geogria are reading this. thankyouloves3 i dunno what i'd do without yous.**

**ANYHOWS! i guess you wanna read the story.**

**okay well!**

**i own it.**

**:D it's my idea, partly. but yeah.**

**_listen too: __Kelly Rowland - Stole [so fricking sad..]  
_**

**GO GO GO.  
**

**Chapter 1; Pizza In the Surf.**

I awoke to the sound of my sister's voice.

'what...' I cursed under my breath.

'You've gotta be at school in a hour bub' My sister called as she walked into my room, I pulled my pillow over my head

'Go away' I mumbled, the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of bed and dragged out my bedroom, down the hallway and into the bathroom, Where I was pushed under a shower of cold water.

'HEY!' I screamed out, and thrashed my arms as freezing cold drentching me.

'shut up, I don't know if dad is still home!' Bailey mumbled as she pulled me out of the freezing shower, and handed me a towel. I frowned in disaproval. After our mother had been murdered, my Father had started abusing the crap out of me, and my sister and forced my brother to watch..but my brother leaved us.. _Life isn't as innocent as you think it is._

'whatever' I muttered, then walked back to my tiny bedroom to quickly get changed for school. I slipped off my wet clothes, and chucked them into the corner, I quickly slipped on a pair of black skinny legged jeans, a white singlet with black and gray 'rose' patterns on it, a pair of sliver sparkley shoes (that had lost most of it's sprakles), and my only fashionable/ but favourite black jacket.

'FAITH! We're gonna be late for our first day!' Bailey yelled from downstairs.

'shit' I cursed, I grabbed my beloved bag, and ran out of my room.

I walked into the cream coloured building, that had a sign that read '_office'_ . The lady that sat at the counter, stared at her screen intesncely, they smiled up at me.

'How can I help you Love?' The lady said poliently.

'Um.. I'm new here.. My name is Faith Heartbow' I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

'OH! Faith.. hmmm.. Okay. You locker number is 42, and here is your class timetable. Goodluck with your first day faith.' she smiled at me again, then handed me my class timetable.

My mid back blonde hair cascaded over my shoulder, and my overly amazingly side fringe covered my face as I walked down the hallway to my locker.

"34...36....40...42!' I mumbled the numbers until I found my locker, then quickly got out of the traffic jam, and bee lined to my locker. I spun the dail on the locker, then pulled it open. I put my bag on the bottom of the locker, then started collecting books from it, and stacking them on different shelves. The sound of the locker next to mine opening, scared the crap out of me, and I just about jumped ten feet.

'SHIT!' I sqeaked.

'WHOA! Sorry!' The girl speaked back, then laughed. I frowned in confusion

'what..' I mumbled

'Your new aren't you? I'm Miley Shelton' She smiled, and extended her hand out to me.

'Nice to meet you Miley, I'm Faith..' I smiled back, and shook her hand.

'Wow.. your really pretty!' She laughed 'Sorry..say that to everyone.'She smiled again.

'um. Thanks I guess' I mumbled. Miley looked over my shoulder down the hallway, and I just frowned, and went back to stacking books.

'HEY NATE!' Miley called out, obviously her boyfriend or something. I just got my last text book out of my bag, and was about the put it on the stack of books, When someone grabbed my arse which cased me to hit my head on the top-shelve.

'Gesh Nate! Do you do that to ever girl's arse you see?' Miley yelled at the guy who's name was supposably Nate, _mmm.. I wonder if that's short for something.. Nathan, Nathaniel _ and I turned around slowly to face the person, while rubbing my very sore head.

His green eyes twinkled playfully, and I stood there staring like a moron.

'Faith? eh... FAITH?' Miley waved her hand in front of my face, I blink a couple of times, then looked at her.

'yeah huh?..'

'This is Nate Kingston' Miley said pointing to the guy that had grabbed my ass. I glared at him.

'Nate.. this is Faith...eh..'

"Heartbow.' I muttered

'This is Faith Heartbow' Nate Smiled at me, and I glared back.

'Nice to meet you Faith' He said smoothly, while extending his hand out to me. I looked at his hand, then back up at him, then back at his hand, then back at him. He finally got my point, and stuffed his hand back in his pocket.

'awkwaded...' Miley Muttered from beside me.

'ANYWAY!.. Nate, did you hear about how Narlah was slipping all over that drug dealer guy? I was like, WHOA sluttt. When I heard it' I rolled my eyes to miley's gossip telling and turned back to my locker.

'wait, what? When was Narlah 'slipping all over' that drug dealer guy?..' Nate said back to her, the sound of worry was in his voice. _ Okay okay.. I know I shouldn't be listening in conversations, but it's so tempting.. _

'Yesterday, at the beach. Apparently they where really hitting it off ' Miley kept waffling on, I looking out of the corner of my eye, only to see Nate, with a very pissed off look on his face.

'ah shit..' I muttered, I quickly closed my locker.

'Um.. Miley? I need help.. I have no idea where this class room is.. could you possible help me?..' I mumbled, being a bit embaressed. _ I don't like asking for help! Kay.. _

'sure faith!' she smiled quickly at nate, who was standing there steaming away in his own anger. Miley took my class time table out of my hands, and started walking up the hallway, hoping that I was following.

'Don't do anything stupid, kay.' I said quickly. Nate looked at me in disaproval.

'I ain't stupid, I know what your thinking. So Don't do anything stupid. Kay kay?' I glanced at him quickly, then ran down the hall way to catch up to miley who was talking to herself, when she was thinking she was talking to me.

I flopped down onto my seat, when I finally got to the RIGHT class room, miley had pretty much dragged me on a wild goose chase, just to get to the right class room, NEVER AGAIN will I trust that girl and getting me to class , without being late.

'Hey, I'm Abigail! You must be Faith, WOW! I lovvveeee your hair, it's an amazing colour of blonde!..' I stared wide eyed at this girl who was babbling like all hells.

'CLASS! Please get out your novels'

I frowned as I walked into the cafiteria. It was pretty much the same as most schools, Random tables that where either claimed by populars, nerds, geeks, etc etc.. I had NO IDEA where I was going to sit.. i'd most likely end up sitting on the floor..

I looked at a guy who dropped his whole lunch on the floor, _ okay... maybe not.._

'HEY FAITH!' Miley called from a table that was set in the middle of the room. I sighed happily then walked over, and planted myself next to miley.

'thankyou..' I mumbled to miley, she smiled happily at me, then continued chattering to her friends.

'hey beautiful..' a smooth voice whispered in my ear, I jumped so high, that I fell out of my seat, and landed upside down on the floor. People started laughing from around the room.

'Oww..'

'NATE! What is wrong with you!? You scared the crap out of her!' Miley exclaimed, and I glared up at him. He laughed, then pulled me off the floor.

'asshole..' I muttered under my breath.

'what did you say?' he said, whiles grinning. I rolled my eyes, and sat back down at on my seat, with my arms crossed over my chest. Miley sat down next to me.

'Sorry about him..' she said softly, then glared over at Nate who was now taking a seat on the other side of the table.

'He can be a real ASSHOLE to girls most of the time' I glanced up at her.

'i've realised' I muttered.

I walked ever so slowly out of my last period class room, quietly singing the lyrics too ' Learning to fall' by boys like girls that was playing on my ipod. Last period was boring as all hell, and I was lucky to have my ipod with me. Phew!

The song had just started again (because I had it on repeat) and I was quietly mumbling the lyrics

_'Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight '_

I got outside, and quickly ducked past a bunch of people that where standing near the door.

_'I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me'_

I was just getting into the song once again, when my one of my ear-phones got pulled out.

'HEY!-what the-OW!' I screamed.. a little to loud, then spun around to attack the person that did it, and my very 'oh so powerful' glares.

Nate Kingston stood there, with a smirk across his lips.

'ugh..not worth it..' I muttered, and rolled my eyes, spun bck around, and headed for home.

'WAIT! FAITH!' Nate called from behind me. _Doesn't this guy get it! GESH!_

'what!?' I said, spinning on my heel to face him. _ Bad move. _ he obviously under guessed the amount of space between us, when he crashed into me, which lead to falling on the ground with him landing ontop of me, whilse knocking the breath out of me.

'Holy shit!' he squeaked when we landed on solid ground.

'You squashing me!' I squeaked back.

'Shit! Sorry!' he squeaked again. I started laughing uncontrolably, and he looking at me like I had gone insane.

'y-y-ou soun-d-d l-l-ike a girl-l-l!' I giggled out, and he frowned then realised what I was talking about and started laughing too. People around us, slowly began to move away, and our laughs turned into random little spats of laughter.

'I haven't laugh like that in years' Nate said from beside me.

'Me either' I said with a small smile. We where now laying side by side on the front lawn of the school. I lifted his arm to see his watch.

'what the' he mumbled, I frowned, and took a second look at the time.

'Holy shit! I'm late!' I said quickly, then climbed to my feet and grabbed my backpack that had it's contence spilt out. _ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.._ I dropped to my knees next to my bag, and started stuffing the random crap that had fallen out of my bag, back in. Nate crawled over.

'slow down..no-ones going to kil you for being late'He muttered, as he helped me stuff the rest of the stuff in my bag. _Only if you knew.. _

'mmm..' I mumbled, then quickly jumped up picked up my back pack.

'Bye Nate' I said with a tiny smile, then looked down, and ran for home.

I took a deep breath, and opened the front door to the house that I unfortunatly live in. Bailey hurried down the small hallway towards me.

'Go! Run! Hide!' she yelled, I dropped my bag, and ran for upstairs. Bailey was no-more than a couple of steps behind me.

'YOU TWO GET BACK DOWN HERE! RIGHT THIS MINUTE!' My _not_ father called from the bottom of the stairs. I ran for the spare room, it was the only place I could actually find a hiding spot. The thumping of his feet became louder. I dropped to the floor, and army crawled underneath the small bed that was in the room. The thumping of his feet was getting closer but louder. Pretty much the only thing I could hear was my heart beating loudly in my ears, the thumping of his feet across the old woodern floor, and my heavy breathing.

I shuffled back as his feet showed up at the door, I covered my mouth with my hand. _Don't find me.. please.._ I silencely wished. My heart thumped louder in my ears as he start stepping closer to the bed. I swallowed hard, and I knew as soon as I done it, it was the stupidest thing I had ever done.

The first thing I felt was that my back was extermally sore, and then everything else become reality. My eyes flickered open, I scanned the area of the room I could see, to check the he had left. The room was trashed. Everything had been thrown everywhere and my head was laying on a bunch of blood stained feathers. I whimpered, and slowly began pulling myself off the floor. I leaned against the wall as I made my way to my bed room.

'Bailey?..'I whimpered.

'Faith!' I clasped into her arms, as she pulled me too her. Tears started streaming down my face.

'oh god..i'm so sorry faith.. i'm so so sorry..'she whispered over and over again.

I walked into school, with my arms around myself and my head down. My back still hurt like hell, and bailey had covered up move of the cuts and burised with make-up and washed the blood out of my hair. But the inside pain was killing me..

I opened my locker and dropped my bag on the bottom of it. I closed my locked and looked to the side.

'Holy shit!' I jumped about a million miles in the air, when I saw Nate leaning against the locker next to mine.

'Don't chuck a cow' he mumbled bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

'what do you want nate? And stop showing up randomly! It's pissing me off ' I glared, then started talking down the hallway to my first period class.

'do you always walk this fast?' he said from beside me. _ Great.. now he won't leave me alone OH! Thats means I have a stalker! YAY!.._

'yes I do, now would you leave me alone!' I said bluntly, and quickly turned into my first period classroom. But he kept following me.

'ohmygod..leave me alone..' I muttered under my breath.

'what did you say?' he said, as I sat down at a table at the back of the room.

'nothing; just go away..' I mumbled. People that where already in the classroom and where starting to stare.

'nope.' he said with a smirk across his face, he went behind me then pulled up a seat next to me. I rolled my eyes once agin, and percced to stare straight ahead with a pissed off look on my face.

'psst! Faith!' I rolled my eyes, and loked over at nate.

'what?' I whispered bluntly.

'hi!' he whispered back. _ Oh dear lord.._

'hi nate. hi.' I whispered back, quietly laughing to myself.

'psst! Faithhhhhh' he whispered again. I rolled my eyes, and looks over at him again.

'yes?' I whispered again, he had a cheeky little smile on his face, and his green eyes twinkled playfully, like the first time I meet him.

'what do you want..' I whispered again questionly. Then out of the blue he poked me in the arm. I swallowed hard, and quickly looked to the front of the classroom, tears started gathering up. Where he had poked, was where one of the many burised was now forming.

'you okay faith?' he whispered, while pushing the hair that had fallen beside my face, I quickly looked away, and wiped away the tears with my sleeve.

' eh, fine' I half whispered/ half choked. I swallowed hard again.

'um.. excuse me miss.. can I go to the bathroom?' I said out loud.

'sure faith' she said kindly. I quickly got out of my seat, picked up my books, and practically run out of the room. I speed walked down the hallway, Into the girls bathroom, where I dropped my books on the floor, and unzipped my jacket, letting it drop to the floor too, then stepped over to the mirrors. Tears began to gather up again. Dark burises cover most of my arms and a part of my right shoulder. I swallows hard, and the tears started falling down.

'holy shit..' someone cursed from behind me, I gasped, and spun around to face the person.

'no..no..no..' I mummbled scared.

'faith who did this to you?!' Nate exclaimed, as he took steps closer to me, I backed away, only to run into the sink, tears fell faster. Nate picked up on of my arms.

'Who did this to you faith?! Who did this..' he's voice faded. Loud sobs broke out from my chest.

'shit.. faith, god. I'm am so sorry..' he pulled me into his arms, and I buried my head in his chest.

_I hate life.._

**tell me what you think! i know there are some spelling mistakes.**

**:|**

**i don't have a beta. and i would love one, but until then i am going to stick with bad spelling.**

**:D thankyou!**

**reviewbby!3  
**


End file.
